Ideas for Stick Ranger Classes
It is advised to visit the talk page before creating an idea for a class. This page is separated into 3 parts: Ranged, Melee and Hybrid (both). Classes in the Ranged section uses a projectile (has a relatively high range), while classes in the Melee section uses a melee weapon (directly connected to the characters hand(s) that is also connected to the enemy when the foe takes damage). Ranged and Melee (Hybrid) classes have both high range for some weapons, while low range tend to be stronger in DPS. Ranged Professor Professors throws pencils. Mage Shoots Magi-lasers and Rune-O-Balls Crossbow-Man The Crossbow-Man use Crossbow.It have high AGI, but high AT.It special that it have a very long range. Lancer The French word for "throw" is Lance, thus we get the term "lance" as meaning a throwing spear. In this case it just means a user of thrown weapons. Weapon: Thrown (Knives, Bombs, Misc) AGI average: 30-40 (bombs are slower) AT: Low (bombs have a wide damage variable) The Lancer attacks with knives that are fired like guns, Bombs are fired like arrows but with a less-dynamic ark. Musician Originally known as "Guitarist", the Musician uses either Guitar or Bass. Guitars Weapons Base Stats: *AGI 10-15 *Range 90 Bass Base Stats: *AGI 30-30 *Range 160 Grenadier Grenadiers throw pellets or "Grenades", which explode into multiple bullets. Healer Healers can heal, put more HP, Speed up, increase range, etc. all characters in range. It normally attack 1-1 and is only a support. All Healers can heal and add HP using all weapons. Weapons: Healer Staves needles and or needle gun bone saw surgical knife Ninja Ninjas are a fast attack class who can evade attacks. Weapons: *Shuriken : fast (normally 10-20), low damage, big bonus AT damage, low MP required to use bonus AT. *Kunai : slow (normally 30-40), big damage, low bonus AT damage, big MP required to use bonus AT, can pierce enemies (cannot pierce walls). All ninjas start the game which 2% evade chance. Bomber Bombers throw bombs who have an explosion range. Weapon: Bomb Bombs have an explosion range, if a bomb have 10 explosion range, it explodes in this range l . l (the '.' is the bomb and the 'l' is to where the explosion can get) Only the explosion can attack. If you throw the bomb at the enemy, him only to be hit when the bomb explode (in a little time it explode only). The bomb only explode when it touches an enemy. It is impossible to explode in air, when thrown. Boomeranger Boomerangers throwers throw boomerangs that hit a lot of things and hits one thing repeadively before it comes back. They always try to hit monsters at the edge of their range. Masker Maskers use their masks to mimic enemy attacks. Generally, the masks follow the enemy head types seen within the game, with a few exceptions early-game, due to the scarcity of heads. Witch Witchs use the magic broom to weak the enemies. Witches are not an class made to dealt damage. Instead, the attack weaks them..Weak time is based for weapons. It has different types of weapons. For example, if the character has a Thunder type weapon, it will become 100% more effective on the enemies with thunder based attacks. (that's what i understanded, can Poisonshot correct it?) Sorceress Sorceress use powder to attack enemy. Baller *Basketballs Are thrown in a high arc, and are able to bounce off of things, they dissapear 10 seconds after thrown. Basketballs have low Range but have low AGI. Basketballs use Medium AT, Footballs also have Medium AT, But that of a Football is stronger *Footballs are kicked similar to Triple Shot but with one bullet with potential exceptions. Footballs have high Range but have high AGI. Footballs use Medium AT, Basketballs also have Medium AT, But that of a Basketball is weaker. Has a 12% chance to Critical hit +100% AT Angel The Angel is similar to the Priest, but hovers. It uses halos. p.s:This class is available now. But the stats is not same for this. Melee Robot Robots use shells for attack. shells are like armor. they increase defense and attack like gloves, but have higher attack, and higher AGI, both due to weight. They have equal speed because each attack is half speed, but legs are also usable weapons. Shells can conduct electricity, fire (heat), ice (like lack of heat), or light (by reflection). Shells can also be coated in poison. Robots use power like ammo. This is recovered over time and is completely separate from mp. Robots cannot use spirit, but all other effects are multiplied by 120%. Stat Knight Knights uses lances, and they are mounted into horses, who make them faster than other characters. Lances are bigger than swords, but has lower damage. Knights has big LP gained by investing SP and has 70 initial LP, instead of 50. They have too a shield, who have a block hate, all Knights starts with 5% block rate, the block hate blocks attacks. With the black cristal, the higher block hate is who is used to block. Miner Miner uses Pickaxes and Drills. Lumberjack Dual Swordsman Farmer Farmers have a pitchfork and is pretty strong. Assassin Assassins have a more intelligent Artificial Intelligence, they will run in, attack, and then run back. they will also attempt to dodge attacks by jumping when an enemy attack is near enough. Defender Weapon: Shield Defenders are middle row AIs, They don't attack, But they protect an attack, When an enemy is ready to attack, It rushes to the very front row of the party to defend the players, Then if its a success to defend them, It rushes back to the middle row. Stunner Weapons: Stun Guns, Bashing Shields Stunners are Back row AIs, When it finds an enemy, It runs to the front row and attacks the enemy then runs back to the Back row, When an enemy is attacked it has a chance to stun the enemy which stops it from moving and attacking for a small period of time. Its resisted on Anti-Stun charms. Thief Thieves uses knifes. They have an thief chance, it make they can thieves an item before the enemies die. all thieves starts with 1% thief chance. The thief chance percentage is an eighth when attack bosses. for example, the people fill DEX until LV 50 and him will have 5%, it will be 0.625%. The max percentage actually is 6% and the max with bosses is 0.75%. Karate Man The karate man has a very very low range... but it is very powerful... and it uses belts! here are >SOME< of the belts Belt 1 (AGI 30-60) (AT 5-15) (Range 5) Quick Belt 1 (AGI 20-50) (AT 5-8) (Range 5) Thunder Belt 1 (AGI 30-60) (AT 3-15) (Special Attack 2-3) (MP 6) (Range 6) Note: special attack makes small shock wave Fire Belt 1 (AGI 25-55) (AT 6-8) (Special Attack 5 x 3) (MP 20) (Range 6) Note: shoots 3 fire attacks (like fire rise) each special hit Poison Belt 1 (AGI 25-55) (AT 6-8) (Special Attack 1-1 time 0.5) (MP 10) (Range 5) Ice Belt 2 (AGI 30-60) (AT 10-12) (Special Attack 5-5) (MP 20) (Slow 20%) (Range 5) Note: special attack makes a small blue cloud Freeze Belt 2 (AGI 30-60) (AT 10-12) (Special Attack 5-5) (MP 20) (Freeze Time 0.8) (Range 5) Note: special attack makes a small snow flake Spark Belt 2 (AGI 30-60) (AT 10-15) (Special Attack 3-5 x 3) (MP 25) (Range 5) Note: special attack shoots out 3 small balls, recommended to equip Topaz for more damage Sonic Belt 2 (AGI 15-30) (AT 8-10) (Range 8) Iron Chain Belt 3 (AGI 50-70) (AT 30-60) (Range 4) Note: has the highest AGI out of all belts so far, but has the highest attack Flame Chain Belt 3 (AGI 30-60) (AT 20-20) (MP 150) (Special Attack 6 x 15) (Range 5) Note: special attack shoots out 15 flames that travel slowly. Poison Chain Belt 3 (AGI 30-60) (AT 10-12) (Special Attack 2-2 time 0.8) (MP 20) (Range 6) Freeze Chain Belt 4 (AGI 20-50) (AT 5-15) (Special Attack 8-8 time 1.2) (Range 5) Note: like freeze belt 2 this belt shoots out a small snow flake. Needle Chain Belt 4 (AGI 30-60) (AT 8-18) (Special Attack 5-8) (MP 100) (Range 6) Note: special attack shoots out 20 shaped like needles. Spark Chain Belt 4 (AGI 30-60) (AT 8-18) (Special Attack 5-5) (MP 300) (Range 5) Note: special attack shoots 50 yellow balls in the air Sonic Chain Belt 4 (AGI 15-20) (AT 10-10) (Range 5) Berserker Equipment: hand axe & shield AT: average damage is slightly higher than Gladiator damage AGI: around the speed of a magician, perhaps a tad slower. Special: SHIELD: by default it reduces 1 from all attacks, to a minimum of one damage. Elemental shields have the effect of minor charm effects The weapons require less MP per effect in relative to other magical weapons. Superman Superman have 4 kinds of weapon: (Rapid) Bows: Low AT, but Fast. (Fast) Lasers: Med-High AT, but bit slow Plasma: High AT, but Very Slow Missle: Med-High AT, Fast, But Rare. Miner Miner can make explosion without explosion's card. LP:No effect STR:AT + 1-3 DEX:+ 2-5 chance of explosion Valkyrie Valkyrie is a melee character who has the ability to fly if SP is invested into DEX. Uses Clubs, Maces, and Morning Stars. Wing length (above) refers to how large Valkyries wings are. For every 1 total point of wing length added to Valkyrie, the character can fly a range of 10 units higher and can fly .5 UPS (units per second) faster. Valkyrie can also walk/swim like other characters if no SP is put into DEX. Cook/Chef The Cook uses foods and Cooking tools to replenish LP and inflict damage, respectively. Hider Same of masker,but is with suit and enemy species.Note:The suit is a stickman suit,but the suit of stickman 2 is stronger than suit. Searer This class use urchin,clamp, jellyfish, shark fin and shark teeth. Dancer The Dancer use Disco balls.The Disco Balls are used as Melee. Rammer The Rammer uses rams, poles, spikes, clubs, etc. Vampire Vampire is a class that uses Bite (i.e. ShockBite, FrostBite) then Fang (PoisonFang, HemorrhageFang). It has life stealing properties and a life steal aura. Vampire's max life steal ability is 10%, and his max aura (which applies to him and does not stack with another life steal aura) has a max of 5% percent, and is halved for ranged units to 2.5%. For every 20 LP Vampire has, His attacks can do +1 AT. Wildman Wildman use flowers. It has a mushroom cap on head. It has PP (Poison Point). LP:+6 LP STR:+4 AT DEX:+3 PP MAG:+3 MP per hit Hybrid Spearsman The spearsman is essentially a cross between the gladiator and the sniper, having relatively the same attack speed, range, and attack levels as a swordsman, but a completely different way of using MP. Rather than creating electricity bolts or poison clouds, the spear is thrown at the opponent, then returns back to the spearsman, after flying through several bodies along the way, of course. The spearsman would be a valuable addition to stick ranger, due to being able to function as both a melee and long-range fighter. Kirby Moron typed stuff here. Meh. When there's no weapon in his weapon slot he swallows up enemies (except Mushrooms, Cacti, bosses or large enemies) then he becomes that enemy. What Speddos? Furthermore, what pumpkin? Avator This class is a blue stickmen and is a hybrid class because of bows and arrows. (Depending by the weapon type) Most of the weapons for this class are gloves, whips and bows (avator type weapons) Partyman This class convert enemies! The converted enemies make a party, dance, eat, etc! So, it not attack! It use balloons It use party hats It use gifts it use food It use ice cream and drinks Torchman This class use torch. Its specials are that have fire. The fire are pixels that attack the enemies. Tamer It uses weapons called beasts. There is one Beast from each level and it only drops off the boss. A Beast for a stage spawns enemies from that stage. EX: A Opening street beast will spawn Blue, Green, and Red Smiley Walkers along with Blue X walkers. They start with no weapon. Janitor This class uses what janitors use. Such as brooms and sprays. Monsters/Animals Ogre It starts out with no weapon. But can wear weapons that fit for hands. The ogre can smash on the ground and make holes 1 block deeper. And has an 82% chance to stun and knockback and ogres fit great damage! However, Ogres attack very slow. It takes 7 seconds to recharge smashing. It cannot wear compos. Werewolf A passive but deadly aggresive class.Maxium hp is hard to increase. The werewolf is a stickman when hp is full and never attack. But if it get hurts,it will going to turn to a werewolf and start to attack. When hp is lower then 30%,it will totally turn to a werewolf.Attack speed,damage will increase to 200% and defense increase 5. When hp is lower then 10%,it will rampage and get a 80% dodge chance by starting 10 seconds.The dodge chance stack with black crystal and stats. It also can life stealing when hp is lower then 10%.Also stack with vampire's card. The dodge chance will -40% when 10 seconds is over. Pig Has Four leg, attack with his leg... it can have better boner! With Slots Blank This class can use any weapon. His weapon box has a button where you can equip any weapon. You can open it and put a bow in the bow slot, or a magic in the magic slot, etc. To change you can click on the weapon button and click Mule This is a pack mule and has 4 carrying slots to hold excess things and a slot for a mule cannon (or possibly just a normal gun?) and two slots for compo items to the cannon or gun. Credits Augphlosion *Valkyrie *Vampire B10ckH34d *Robot David7015 *Janitor Final508 *Defender *Stunner *Ogre *Monsters Francisco25 *Healer *Ninja *Bomber *Thief *Professor Funky3000 *Blank *Mule HankGuideDude *Lumberjack Happyman2341 *Partyman Ivan247 *Dual Swordsman jameswizard8 *Karate Man Lazro *Cook/Chef Neotornado *Masker Poisonshot *Miner *Hider Qucka777 *Musician (Guitarist) Shogg10 *Tamer Sinez *Page creation *Lancer *Berserker Sluggy *Boomeranger Syn3h *Grenadier *Assassin Speddos Unknown *Kirby *Avator SR123 STOLEN FROM UNKNOWN *Kirby Warwood *Baller Logologologol Who? *Superman See also *Category:Ideas Category:Ideas Category:Stick Ranger Category:From Dan-Ball Wiki